It's Nothing
by Hipparu
Summary: Michael hears that Gavin is sick, so he decides to pay him a visit. -Rated K, Mavin / Danvin, I do not own RoosterTeeth-
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going? So, I love writing fanfictions, as you know, and I love procrastinating. So instead of writing the next chapter to my Phan fanfiction, or finishing my Minecraft fanfiction for a friend, I decided to write more Mavin. This one has a second chapter, but it's not quite done and I don't know if there's going to be a third. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

It's Nothing

Michael felt like nothing was really working that day. First his computer shut off randomly, resulting in him losing tons of unsaved progress on a video, then he found out that Gavin called in sick and wasn't going to show up to work, and after all of that his girlfriend, Lindsay, broke up with him. Well, the last part didn't matter _too_ much, considering that he lost feelings for her a while ago. The thing that broke between them the most was the fact that she was his cover-up. Yeah, whatever, he was gay. So what? He was just uncomfortable telling the guys at the office because he knew that at least one of them would leak it out to the fans, and from there he would see nothing but Mavin on his Facebook page. Not that there's anything wrong with Mavin. In fact, Michael enjoyed it thoroughly. He just wouldn't admit it to anyone else.

With a sigh Michael leaned back into his swivel chair. "Will this day _ever_ end?"

Right as the jumbled words escaped his mouth he felt a hand pat on his shoulder. "Welp, buddy, it seems like you got your work done, so your day can end now." It was Geoff, Michael's authority, but also sort of an office hooligan. But then again, _all_ of the crew loved causing different shenanigans in their own ways.

"Thanks, man." Michael quickly stood to his feet and gave Geoff a worn-out smile.

"No problem, man. I know a lot happened to you today." Geoff gave a considerate smile before going off to his desk and writing up a paper for Bernie. (Even though everyone knew that the paper would never get done because A: This is Geoff we're talking about and B: They play video games for a living, so slacking off is something they get paid to do at times.)

Before leaving the office completely Michael stood at the doors and turned towards Lindsay. "See you tomorrow." The reply he got was none. She simply ignored him and continued with what she was doing. "Great. Love our talks." Michael rolled his eyes before stepping out of the office and strutting to his car. As he stepped in and sat down he brought out his phone, only to be greeted with a notification from some stupid gaming app. There were no new texts from Gavin, or anyone else for that matter. Michael was really popular.

Michael sighed as he drove down the bright Austin road. Why couldn't the day get _better_ and not progressively worse? Just then it hit him. Maybe he should buy some random drugstore medicine just so he could have an excuse to visit Gavin.

"Perfect." Michael grinned, pulling into the nearest Walgreens and purchased various flu medicines. Soon enough he was back on the road and headed to Gavin's apartment; something he had gotten only in the past few weeks. It was an okay apartment; and it was definitely better than the room he had at Geoff's place. Michael wouldn't have been surprised if someone in Gavin's new building gave him a cold. It wasn't a particularly _good_ building, neighbors included, but it had a few perks and a roof over his head, so Gavin might as well stay.

How had he _not_ thought it through? How was he supposed to remember which apartment number Gavin was at? "I can be such an idiot…" Michael scolded himself, trying desperately to remember at least which _floor_ Gavin lived on. Eventually it came to him and he frowned as he realized that he had to walk up four flights of stairs. The elevator was broken due to some idiots who though it was a good idea to press buttons over and over again. Luckily the building had air conditioning to protect Michael from the awful Austin heat.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Michael was at the front door of Gavin's apartment. His thoughts raced and his heart nearly pounced out of his chest. What if Gavin was at the doctor's office? What if he wasn't really sick? What if he had a girl over? Michael froze and let the one thought play again and again in his mind. What if he had a girl over? Michael shook his head and gained enough courage to knock on the door loud enough for even the neighbors to hear. Although, even though he knocked loudly, there was no answer to it. So Michael knocked again, and to his relief he heard the door slowly creak open. Sadly there was no Gavin, but the face he saw caught him off-guard.

"Hey Dan!" Michael blinked, a little shocked at first. "W-Where's Gav?"

Dan beamed as he chuckled and let his eyes gaze down for a moment. He then turned around and softly called out for Gavin to come to the front door.

"Hello?" Gavin gazed right over the red-head at first with a very confused look, but then relaxed when he realized that it was just his little grumpy coworker. "What's going on, Mi-cool?" The Brit giggled merrily as he stepped out of the apartment and rocked on his heels. He seemed to be like a little giddy school girl at the time.

"Uh, any reason why Dan is over and you're _not_ sick?" Michael felt his stomach churn as he thought of the worst.

Gavin gained a light blush as the questions arose. "Oh, well, yesterday Dan called me to congratulate me on the new flat,"

"Apartment." Michael spoke dryly.

"Whatever," Gavin laughed and continued talking. "so then he said that he was flying over to Austin to visit. I wanted to sneak a sick day just so I could hang out with him. We have lots of fun together…" Gavin's voice trailed off as he gazed at the ground. He was biting his lip somewhat, as well.

Everything was crumbling around Michael, and for some reason he kept a face that showed nothing of the disaster in his mind. "Really, Gavin? I didn't know you two had a thing for one another."

"Well he's polite, witty," Gavin looked around for a moment and then gave a concerned glance to Michael. "is there a reason why you're over? Did something happen?"

Michael glared down at the ground, his mind suddenly going into rage quit mode. There was going to be anger in this next part, and Michael didn't really wanna prevent it. "Yeah, something _did_ happen today. My computer was running like a crippled, Lindsay broke up with me, and I spent wasted money on medicine that you don't even need because I was concerned about you." Michael stared deep into Gavin's pale blue eyes, wondering if there was anything for him. "I thought you were sick, so I was gonna come over and cheer you up but it looks like _someone_ already beat me to it. I don't really know how to put this to you before you start asking stupid questions, but I'll just say it," Michael hesitated, unsure of what he planned on saying next. "I _really_ like you, you British _moron_. Even if I'm cruel to you, even if I seem on edge around you, there's something about you that makes me feel _better_." Michael threw the medicine at a very shocked Gavin's chest. "But I guess now _I'm _feeling a bit bad, but it's nothing this medicine can do." With that Michael turned around and stomped away.

Gavin stood there for the longest time, taking in everything. The only reason he was with Dan at the moment was because it was a last resort. He really thought Michael hated him, but as it turns out there was no hatred in the mix _at all_.

"Does he hate me _now_…?" The thought raced in Gavin's mind as he shook his head and trudged back into his apartment.

Upon seeing Gavin like this Dan snaked his arms around the other man's waist and whispered in his ear. "Something wrong?"

"No," Gavin muttered, staring at the medicine in his hands. "it's nothing…"

* * *

**Please, if you see and grammatical/spelling errors alert me. I want everything to be perfect. Also, I don't curse, so I had to make Michael PG in this, even though his language is only cursing... Aha. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews aren't necessary but they are appreciated. :) Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think calling this "overdue" would be an under statement. You guys who follow this really deserve the next chapter plus a few. I'll post the next one right after this as a gift. It'll be short, though. Hope you guys can forgive me!**

* * *

It had been a week and Gavin still didn't show up at the office. Michael didn't know if he had chased the Brit away or if he just decided to take more days off to play with Dan. _Dan_. Michael glared at his computer screen. There was no way he'd be getting any kind of paper done. He didn't care if he was fired. Or if his pay was cut. All he cared about right then was going home and _sleeping_.

It still shocked Michael that he had fallen head-over-heals for the British _idiot_ everyone called _Gavin Free_. How on _Earth_ had he fallen for a fool like him?

"His accent," Michael's mind reminded him. "his smile, too. The fact that he can light up a room without even doing anything. The fact that he makes you feel like you're worth something when in reality you're _nothing_." Michael then shook his head and buried his face in his sweaty palms. Yup, he _definitely_ needed to go home and take a nap. Maybe even a shower. Anything to escape his thoughts. But right there, sitting at his desk and staring at an empty word document, was_not_ helping _anything_.

"Hey," Ray patted the redhead on the shoulder. Trying his best to be perky even though everyone at the office had a storm cloud over their head. "I'm going out for some coffee later, wanna come?"

Michael just glared at him like he was the stupidest person on this or any other planet. No one had dared talk to him that week, not after he came to the office practically steaming the day after he dropped the medicine off at Gavin's apartment. No one knew what had happened and no one was brave enough to ask.

"Come on, Michael." Ray gave Michael eyes that almost watered, but Michael stayed strong and tried to fight back tears of his own.

Michael shut off his computer and shot up to meet Ray. Even though the Puerto Rican stood taller than the Jersey boy, Michael didn't care. He just kept an intense glare on Ray. After a few moments Michael stormed out of the office, not wanting to deal with anyone or any_thing_.

The air was thick and temperature was hot. It really was a bad idea to storm out of an air conditioned building during a summer in Austin, but Michael just added it to the list of reasons why he'd get car-parked drunk that night. Speaking of cars, as soon as Michael stepped into his he practically melted. He had forgotten to roll the windows down, so it was pretty much death in the tiny space of a car.

"Nothing's going right because nothing you do will _ever_ be right! Don't you know that?" The little voice in Michael's head started calling out again. That voice had a tenancy to drive Michael insane, but this time the voice was right. Normally it wasn't the smartest idea to listen to the voices in your head, but whatever. It's not like Michael had anyone _else_ to talk to.

Besides Ray. Ray had just tried to talk to him. But he blew Ray off.

Then came the voice. "Because you're an _idiot_. I thought we went over this."

"I'm going to need a _lot_ of alcohol in me before I go to bed tonight," Michael murmured to himself before pulling out of the parking lot and heading back to the crumby apartment he called home.

Michael sped down the empty road, praying to god that a cop wouldn't show up out of the blue. Of course, though, since his god had a strange sense of humor, a cop just so happened to spring out of the bushes like a frigging ratata. For some reason Michael debated on speeding up and getting away from the cop, but that would only make matters unnecessarily worse. So when the flashing red and blue lights came on Michael groaned and pulled over like a good little driver.

His stomach churned and head pounded as he watched the displeased officer stomp up to him. "Sir," the officer began, "do you have any idea how _fast_ you were going right then?"

Michael tried his hardest not to sigh and disrespect the cop. "No, sir, I do not. I... Have a few things going on at the moment."

"Well you might wanna slow down with _everything_. You were going almost fifteen miles over the speed limit." The officer grumbled.

Michael threw his head back and smacked the steering wheel. "Of course I was. _Of. Course._" Michael then buried his head in his hands and turned towards the officer. "I am _so_ sorry. I'm just-"

"Just, slow down next time."

"There won't be a next time."

The officer sneered. "There _better_ not be."

And with that the officer returned to his vehicle and drove off. Michael, however, stayed where he was and gripped the steering wheel. His grip was one of death, turning his knuckles white and face redder than before. After staying in his heated, old, and miniscule car for another five minutes, Michael finally decided to head back to the crumby apartment to drink so much that he hopefully passes out. But right when he entered the place and locked the deadbolt behind him, he thought about keeping his mind occupied with other things.

He thought maybe playing video games would help calm him down, but he was being stupid again. He raged at video games for a living. Why did he think playing video games would help?

Then Michael broke a controller, stomped to his kitchen, and drank. He drank and drank and kept drinking until his apartment walls were spinning and he landed face first onto the rough carpet. He was sure that the family below him would complain, but whatever. It's not like anything _else_ in his life was turning out well. And everything was _his _fault. He couldn't blame Gavin for falling in love with Dan. He couldn't blame Lindsay for breaking up with him. He couldn't blame the officer for doing his job, either. He could only blame himself for why everything was so confusing and awful.

"Because. You're. An _idiot_." Once the voice came back Michael checked out. He decided that it was not worth getting up and struggling to make his way to the bed that felt so big without someone else in it. So he just passed out on the floor. Because that's where he belonged.

* * *

**Anyone hate me yet? Hope not. There's more to come. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Very short, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Gavin, still in his apartment where he had been for the past week, actually felt sick. Not in a feverish way, but in a concerned way. He was worried about Michael and everyone else back at the office. The Brit had heard some of Geoff's voice-mails.

"Hey, uh, Gav? It's Geoff. Listen, I- erm- we'd _all_ appreciate you coming back here." Gavin had listened to that voice-mail so many times that he knew the exact moment when Geoff took a slight gulp. "Not as much work is getting done, plus everything is so _depressing_. Well. Uh, if you do hear this call me back er, uh, something. Alright. Bye then." And then the click.

There were also the various texts from Ray saying things like, "Hey, Vav, come back to the office. Frickin' Mogar is acting like a sissy without you." or, "Gavin, _come on_. It's been a week. Get back here. What's even going _on_?"

What _was_ going on? Gavin only knew that there was stupid high school drama going on between him and Michael, and he wanted it to _stop_. But he couldn't talk to him. Michael would _explode_.

"That's what I get, I guess. Heh." Gavin made his way from the couch to the bathroom, where he leaned over the sink and breathed for a moment. That is, until his phone began to ring again.

He didn't even begin to care that he didn't check the caller ID beforehand. "Hello?" Gavin waited for a moment, and almost hung up, but then a muffled voice could be heard over the phone.

"C-Can you hear m-" Then silence for a few more moments. "G-" It cut for a moment. "v? Ca-" More silence.

"Who on earth _is_ this?"

Finally the connection seemed decent. "It's Dan. Sorry, l-ad."

"Where are you? You're breaking up horribly, friend."

Then he heard Dan snicker and talk to someone, but the other voice was very distant, so Gavin couldn't tell who it was. Finally Dan turned back to the phone and continued talking to Gavin, whom was completely confused. "Heh, I'm just here with some of our old chums. They want you to come and visit!"

"I can't exactly hop on a plane right now, Dan."

There was a brief pause yet again. "Well why not?"

Then Gavin was the one being silent. Why _couldn't_ he? It's not like he was at work, or had anyone with him. "Oh for gods sake... Let me call United Airlines."

Dan gave a huge cheer and told whoever else was with him. Shortly after various distant cheers were heard. "Alright, mate! I'll be with you later, then!" With that Dan hung up and left Gavin with the phone still held up to his ear.

"Why did I do that?" Gavin smirked and shook his head. "Best pack then."

* * *

**I think this is getting bad. Is this getting bad? I'm sorry you have to endure this if you have for this long. I can't even read my ****_own_**** writing... Anyway, thanks for reading if you've come this far. (Which isn't saying much. These chapters are short.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way these were written at one time and now I'm breaking them up to make the chapters a bit short.**

* * *

"What do you _mean_ he's going back to England?!" Michael yelled for the billionth time that morning. It wasn't helping his headache by any means, but he was beginning to get frustrated with the tattooed man before him. For the past ten minutes Geoff had been saying that Gavin was going to England, but he wouldn't specify why or for how long.

"_He's. going. Back. To. England!"_ Geoff widened his eyes at the redhead, his tattooed arms now folded. "What more do you want from me?!"

"How long?!" Michael hollered, just receiving a shrug from Geoff. Michael didn't know how red his face was getting, but he knew that he was turning into the red version of Hulk. He could also practically feel the steam coming out of his ears. "Well _why_ is he going in the first place?!"

Another shrug pulled another groan out of Michael's sore throat. He wasn't even going to try anymore. Why fight with someone who was as strong as a brick wall? But right when the redhead was about to storm out of the office he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Ray.

"What do you want, Ray?" His tone was snappy and his face was the definition of anger.

Ray kept his game face, though. "You should try talking to the person who can give you every answer you want."

"No."

"Michael," Ray was beginning to get annoyed. "Everyone at this office is tired of _whatever_ is going on between you two. If you two could just kiss and make up that would be fantastic for all of us." Ray's lip twitched and eyes narrowed. "And I have no idea why you're taking whatever you have built up inside of you out on _us._ We haven't done anything but try to _help_-"

"Well _maybe_ if you would just give me some answers I'll become little miss fu-"

Ray's voice began increasing in volume. "Oh don't even give me that bulls-"

"What am I 'giving' you, exactly?"

"A smarta-"

Michael began yelling as well. "I'M JUST SAYIN-"

"No! You _were_ just being a d-"

"_Guys_!" Geoff called out from the blue.

Then Ray and Michael noticed how close they were to each others' faces. Both of their fists were clenched and glares were harsh.

Ray stood straight and kept his glare to Michael. "Look, just stop being a stupid school girl and call the idiot." He just walked away after that. It was like he dropped the mic and strutted off a stage in front of a crowd of thousands.

They were in front of a crowd, though. Pretty much the whole office was there watching the two. Courtney had run off to find Ray and Kerry was there holding a camera just in case there was a fight. Miles, Chris, and Brandon were whispering to one another while Jack and Ryan had a murmured conversation themselves. Gus stood next to Kara with tons of cables wrapped around his shoulder like rope. There were also multiple other people; Ali, Barbara, Lindsay, etc., but they just stood there with their eyes wide and cell phones gripped tightly by their sides, being considerate while still wanting to get something on camera if anything _did_ happen. Burnie, however, was not putting up with any of it and sent everyone off to get back to work. Including Michael and Ray.

"It's like I'm running a play ground full of little kids." Burnie shook his head and continued talking with Gus, whom had ran beside Burnie after he sent everyone off. "One moment I'm breaking up a couple of grumpy little first graders and the next I'm taking care of boo-boos." Gus rolled his eyes and chuckled, continuing down the office hallway with his boss.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly to Michael. Most of it was spent wondering if he _should_ just talk to Gavin. Things _were_ getting pretty ridiculous. Maybe if he just told Gavin that he wasn't feeling right and that what he said was just nonsense. Should he get another cover-up? No. Too late for that now. It just needed to end. All that idiotic drama. They were adults for gods sake.

"Hey, um, Michael?" Michael stared away from his computer screen, eyes a bit too wide. Only after Ray had spoken did Michael notice that the two were almost completely alone in the office. Aside from a few lingering interns the RoosterTeeth building was relatively empty. How long had he been thinking about Gavin and the stupid situation he was in? Ray began talking once more, causing Michael to stop his train of thought and focus on the Puerto Rican before him. "I just want to apologize about earlier." Michael remained silent while he stared blankly up to Ray, whom was beginning to get a little uncomfortable and started rocking on his heels. "We're all a bit on edge with Gavin being gone. I guess we all need a bit of stupid to make us feel better."

Michael smirked. "Don't worry about it. I know it's pretty dumb, what's going on right now." Michael then stood up and shut his computer off. "Honestly I have no idea what's going on."

That last bit earned a breathy chuckle from Ray and then a very confused expression. "What... What _is_ going on?" Michael, growing silent, began to feel knots forming in his stomach. His mind raced back to thoughts about that day when he got medicine for Gavin.

"I..." Michael groaned and wiped his clammy hands down his bright pink face. "When Gavin took the day off, when he was apparently sick, I left work and got him medicine, right?"

Ray nodded slightly and kept an intense glare on Michael. He was way too curious about this.

"Well the moron wasn't sick. He was with Dan messing around doing _lord knows what_."

Ray turned his head. "It's obvious that you have feelings for Gavin, I mean, everyone can see that, but maybe Gavin couldn't." Ray shrugged and turned back to the redhead. "He is kind of oblivious to everything going on around him."

Michael was the one that nodded that time. Glaring down at his feet he took a sharp intake of breath and then exhaled deeply. "I keep asking myself if I did something wrong, and I know I did, but I can't think of anything."

"Well maybe it's because you yelled at him all day everyday."

"But I'm always joking. He knows that, right...?" Michael's voice trailed off as he searched his memory bank. Now that Ray mentioned it, Gavin always _did_ seem put out or sad whenever Michael insulted him. But he was joking! Just a friendly little poke at the ribs! Gavin knew he was perfect, didn't he?

Ray just shrugged and strutted back over to his chair. After he grabbed his coat he patted Michael's shoulder and muttered, "Good luck with whatever you're doing, bro." But right as Ray was shutting the door he whispered, "And remember the key to life: YOLO." and then the cretin left.

The sun was already setting by the time Michael was walking out to the pile of junk he called his car. For some reason there was a smile plastered onto his face. He had no idea when it got there or why it wouldn't go away, but he didn't mind. For the first time in a while Michael knew what he was going to do.

"I'll call him. I won't back out. I'll call him..." Michael muttered repeatedly to himself as he drove back to his apartment. He tried staying focused and repeating the phrase to himself, but his mind kept wanting to wander to the stupidest stuff. It came to the point where Michael was pretty much mentally yelling at himself as he got through his front door.

His apartment was cramped and bland. A few pictured hung on the white walls, but not with importance. His video games were sprawled onto the rough and scratchy carpet along with various broken controllers. Clothes were draped in the oddest places. On chairs, window sills, even on the pot of a dead plant. He _definitely_ needed to clean up sometime.

"_No_! Come on! I'll call him now!" Shaky fingers were latched tightly onto the Iphone, and for some reason felt glued there. Michael tried calming himself down, but the more he told himself that he could do it the more nervous he grew.

Michael's mind began racing along with his heart. "What if he doesn't pick up? What if he's with someone? What if something happened?" Michael's stomach was rolling over like a dog begging for treats, but that didn't stop him from scrolling through his contacts and finding Gavin's name. "Alright, come on..." Then he hit the name and could hear the faint ringing before he even put his ear up to the phone. As the ringing continued Michael's mental state reached the peak of breaking.

* * *

**So, there's more. There's going to be a lot more. Hope you can get through it without your eyes bleeding. Thanks for reading, anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is it for today. I still have more to write after. A ****_lot_**** more to write.**

* * *

Gavin had only been in England with Dan for a few hours but he was already slightly buzzed. Dan offered him drink after drink just trying to loosen him up. Some of their friends had left, but there were a few who lingered and had conversations of their own. It pretty much came down to Dan and Gavin, sitting in the far part of Dan's house with a case of beer.

"Come on, one more!" Dan chuckled and shoved another can in Gavin's face.

Gavin took the can, but set it down beside him. He then tucked his knees to his chest and turned to the hammered man next to him. "I think now you're just trying to make me out of it and get into my pants."

"Maybe." Dan shot a suggestive wink towards Gavin, whom was surprised by the gesture. They had gone over the fact that Gavin had feelings for Michael, didn't Dan remember that? Luckily, after a moment of an awkward silence, Gavin was saved by the bell. Or, more like his phone ringing.

Gavin cleared his throat only after he had picked up the phone. "Er, uh, h-hello?" Gavin could just feel the awkward tension in the air press down on his chest.

"Gav?" Gavin sighed internally when he heard Michael's voice on the other end.

But Gavin didn't want his awkwardness and nervousness to be apparent in his tone, so he just chuckled and greeted the Jersey boy. "Hello Mi-cool!"

Michael's heart fluttered. It had been a while since he heard his name pronounced in such a manor. "I just wanted to say sorry for freaking out on you back at your apartment."

Dan wasn't sure who was on the other line, but he knew that they were saying something nice because the smile on Gavin's face widened. "It's alright, Mi-cool. I'm fine. Are you?"

"I-I'm fine. Yeah." Michael exhaled with a smile.

After a second of beautiful silence Gavin began chuckling. "Mi-cool, did you mean what you said?"

"What?"

Gavin chuckled again, either from the alcohol or the confusion in Michael's voice. Either way he found _something_ pretty funny. "You said that you '_really liked me_', Mi-cool. Do you mean it?"

At this point Dan was becoming very nosy and scooted closer to Gavin.

"Well..." Michael swallowed and sighed. "Yes. I did. I still do."

Gavin just chuckled again. "Top, Michael. _Bloody top_." After a moment Gavin could just picture the confused expression on Michael's little freckled face. "As do I, my little Mi-cool."

Then there was no stopping that huge grin from spreading across the redhead's face. "Y-yeah? Well-"

Michael was cut off by Dan leaned in close to Gavin's neck and pecked it with a loud and breathy groan. "Come on, Gav, put the phone down."

Michael wasn't sure if he should be angry, depressed, or shocked. Anger took over first, so that's what he went with. "_What. The-"_

"N-No, Michael Dan is just-"

Michael's blood was boiling to six-thousand degrees then. Rage quit mode was indeed activated. "No, I get it. Have fun with _Dan_, you little..." Michael didn't even finish. He just sat there on the line, holding back all of the words he wanted to get out. He could hear Gavin trying to speak choked words, but nothing came out. At that point Michael was done. He hung up the phone, threw it across the room, and stomped to his bedroom, letting the tears flow.

Gavin, however, just sat there with the phone still held to his ear. After a minute of listening to a faint ringing noise Gavin shot up and towered over Dan. "Why on _earth_ did you do that you knob?!" Gavin had tears streaming down his face at that point, but all Dan did was smile and stand up shakily. He was obviously too hammered to comprehend anything.

"C-" Dan hiccuped and tried to hold on to the blonde. "Come on, Gavin, he doesn't even like you like I do." Dan tried his hardest to give Gavin a sloppy kiss, but the blonde just backed away and screamed something the brunette didn't register. By that point everyone had left, and the two were alone in Dan's little cottage home.

Gavin tried backing up further, but whenever he would back up Dan would scoot forward even closer than the last. "Dan just _stop_!" Gavin tried swinging at his friend, but Dan just grabbed the thin wrist and pinned it against the wall.

And Dan still smiled. "Come on, Gav. Let's just..." Dan's voice trailed off as he threw an empty beer bottle to the side and used his now free hand to pin Gavin's other hand.

"Get off of me!" Gavin kneed Dan in the crotch with all he could, but it backfired. Dan let out a lengthy moan and began sucking on Gavin's jaw.

Gavin had more tears streaming down his scruffy cheeks. His voice was almost hoarse from trying to scream. He then came to the realization that Dan was in the military. _Which meant that there was no way he could fight him_. After that thought crossed his head Gavin broke down. His quivering limbs went limp and Dan did what he pleased.

And Dan still smiled.

* * *

**So please don't kill me.**


End file.
